Secrets Elements
by Valaina
Summary: Una nueva batalla llega a la RedCom, con nuevos enemigos o amigos? Nuevas aventuras, mucha amistad, nuevos poderes, algo de romance, y un prisma que lo decide todo...
1. Archivo 01: El Sueño

Hola a todos!

Soy Valaina, y aquí les traigo mi primer fic, en FanFiction, realmente estoy nerviosa de presentárselos, porque no se si mi historia de un buen giro, sobre todo que a ustedes les guste, soy muy fan de Corrector Yui y al leer sus fics de esta serie, (créanme leí el de todos) me anime a escribir el mío, espero le den una buena critica, a lo mejor tenga algo de YuixSynchro, ya que soy fan de la pareja, así que disfrútenlo.

Este primer capitulo se los dedico a todos ustedes, que les gusta Corrector Yui.

Los personajes en esta historia, no son míos, sino de Kia Asamiya

**Secrets Elements**

Archivo .01.- El Sueño

-¡Yuuuuuiiiiiii!- ¡Yuuuuuiiii!- unas voces en la oscuridad llamaba a nuestra heroína.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién me llama? Preguntaba Yui en aquella penumbra, le pareció que varias personas mencionaban su nombre como un canto armonioso en un coro de ángeles, por un momento pensó que se trataba de sus amigos los correctores, pero al oír mejor aquellas voces, no reconoció a ninguno de sus amigos; tampoco eran sus compañeros de clase, pues convive tanto con ellos, que podría reconocerlos con los ojos cerrados.

La chica de cabello dorado, se encontraba en un lugar en donde no podía ver ni su propia nariz, pues realmente no había ni una luz que refleje por donde estaba parada, ni una figura, ni una superficie, nada. Ella empezaba a desesperarse, pues no le gustaba estar sola, le asustaba la idea de que alguien la llamara pero no sentía presencia alguna.

-Snif, snif- comenzó a derramar lagrimas la chica.

-¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Alguien puede oírme? Por favor alguien escúcheme…

La primera lagrima de Yui que cayo en la nada, hizo que una luz de repente empezara a brillar bajo sus pies, una ráfaga de viento alzo sus delicados cabellos y empezó a girar en torno de la chica corrector, la sensación del viento fue tan suave, cálida que se fusiono con los destellos de luz bajo sus pies, ella dejo de llorar y esbozo una gran sonrisa que caracteriza a la chica de ojos castaños.

-No llores Yui, no llores, nos gusta mas ver tu sonrisa, tu siempre nos das fuerza, confiamos en ti, pero uno de nosotros ha predicho que algo va a pasar, solo queremos advertirte que estés preparada, y mas fuerte que nunca, la RedCom te necesitara de nuevo. -

-Esperen, ¿quienes son? Díganme, no se vayan, ¿porque no se muestran? La chica intento estirar la mano lo mas que pudo y….

Pow! Paf!, pawn, Yui se había caído de su cama.

-Auch, ay ay ay, me duele mi cabeza, creo que fue tan profundo y real en el lugar que me encontraba que nunca pensé que fuera un sueño, y esa profunda oscuridad luego la luz, y la ráfaga de viento, por ultimo esas voces…esas voces….AY!

Esta vez la chica no grito del dolor por su caída de la cama, sino porque vio el reloj en la que era ya tardísimo para ir a la escuela. Se apuro a bañarse, vestirse, y solo tomo una rebanada de pan tostado.

-Ya me voy Mamá!- le dijo Yui prácticamente con un pie fuera de su casa, colocando luego el pan tostado en su boca.

La Sra. Kasuga, no le dio tiempo ni decirle que tenga un buen dia, pero eso no le preocupaba, pues sabia bien que su hija es una chica alegre y con una gran energía que le caracteriza.

-Yuuuiii porque te fuiste sin decirme adiooosss! se escuchaba el llorar del Sr. Kasuga, porque su querida niña no se despidió de el.

-Ay querido, no te pongas así, sabes que Yui te quiere, y no debes desanimarte porque no te dijo adios- dijo la Sra. De cabello rojo.

Yui iba corriendo lo mas rápido que le permitían sus piernas para llegar a tiempo a clases, porque la Srita Manami puede ser muy dulce, pero si se trata de llegar tarde simplemente no te deja entrar.

Se le hizo muy raro que conforme avanzaba, no vio a ninguna persona que llevara el uniforme de la Escuela Scroll, lo primero que pensó nuestra amiga, fue que todos ya habían entrado a clases y se apuro a llegar.

Entrando por las rejas del colegio, se dio cuenta en el reloj que esta en lo alto de la torre de la escuela, tenia otro hora.

-Que maaall!, llegue mas bien temprano, mmm ¿que habrá pasado?, estoy segura que el reloj de mi casa indicaba que ya era tardísimo, bueno no importa, me iré al área verde donde siempre estoy con mis amigos, a dibujar un comic que no he terminado.-

La chica llego al área verde, cerca de ahí se encuentra un pequeño rio, donde una vez Takashi le dijo que todos admiran su forma de ser ; ella se encontraba en un momento de duda sobre si seguir como corrector o no, ese instante fue muy decisivo para ella.

-Ahhhh! Que bien se siente estar tranquila y respirar aire puro por la mañana- dijo cuando estiro fuertemente los brazos hacia el cielo, respiro profundo y se dejo caer hacia atrás sobre el pasto húmedo.

Ya había pasado 3 meses desde que terminaron con el problema del Virus Boogles, que se hizo amiga de Ai, de salvar a la Mamá de esta, y también al programa Ai que diseño especialmente el Papá de la chica del lunar en la mejilla; también se alegro de volver a ver a Synchro en su forma original, aunque también extrañara mucho su forma de lobo, ya se había acostumbrado a decirle "Pulgoso", pero solo se lo decía de cariño y se podía ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro de nuestra heroína al recordarlo.

Esa batalla solo hizo que la unieran mas con sus amigos correctores, con Haruna, con Ai, sobre todo con Ai, aquella chica de mirada triste y a la vez de carácter fuerte, de una muchacha sobre todo solitaria, en donde solo le faltaba tener amigos, y así cambiar su actitud y su manera de ver el mundo, estaba muy feliz de seguir en contacto con ella y considerarla una de sus mejores amigas.

También se puso a pensar sobre la tranquilidad de la RedCom en estos últimos meses, ella extrañaba las batallas, pues le gusta siempre ser la heroína y el transformarse en sus diferentes trajes de batalla, le parecían muy bonitos. En ese momento se le vino a la mente sobre el sueño que tuvo esta mañana, sobre esas voces, ¿qué le habrán querido decir?, ¿será una predicción?, pensó en contarle luego a IR o al Profesor Inukai, aunque también pensó que solo era un sueño común y corriente, como los que ha tenido.

Mientras pensaba sobre esto, una cara muy familiar se asomo encima de ella, dejando caer su largo cabello rosa.

-Yui, hoy llegaste muy temprano, es extraño de ti. ¿Te paso algo? Dijo su compañera de clases.

-Ahhh Haruna, lo siento, ¿ya tienes bastante tiempo aquí? No me había fijado.

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar, ¿te paso algo Yui? Es que te estuve hablando a lo lejos y no me respondiste, por eso mejor me acerque. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si estoy bien Haruna, lo que pasa que estaba disfrutando del aire puro por la mañana, ver el cielo, y me puse a pensar sobre la ultima batalla en la RedCom. Por cierto tuve un sueño muy extraño que me hizo despertarme temprano, bueno según yo me levante tarde, ¿quieres escucharlo?

-Si- dijo la chica pelirosa.

Yui empezó a contarle su sueño, de cómo ella se encontraba en un lugar diferente, a medida que la castaña contaba el sueño, Haruna se sorprendía mas y mas, ella estaba a punto de dar su retroalimentación del sueño de su amiga, cuando….

-Piiiii, Piiiiii, Piiiii- El ConCom de Yui empezó a brillar, en ese momento, el famoso mapache amarillo hacia su aparición.

-I.R. cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo, ya me tenias muy abandonada, como has estado- pregunto la castaña

-Yui, lo siento se que no es un buen momento pero tenemos problemas – dijo IR – En la red de los cuentos de hadas ha surgido un problema, nos informan que hay un virus presente en esa red.-

-No me digas eso I.R. es demasiado temprano para que hayan problemas en el Red, y… espera un minuto, ¿Hay un virus?, ¿Cómo es posible? No tenemos dificultades de virus desde hace meses, porque ahora y precisamente en ese sitio.- puntualizo la correctora.

-No lo se Yui- le dijo I.R. con una cara de confundido –Siento mucho no poder darte mas detalles, en este momento el Profesor Inukai esta analizando el problema que hay-

-Ok, en un momento voy para alla- dijo Yui, después de eso su amigo corrector se desconecto.

-Haruna, necesito que vayamos a la enfermería, para que pueda dejar mi cuerpo alla, y no este tirado por aquí – rio Yui.

-Veo que te da mucho gusto esta situación e ir a combatir a lado de tus amigos, ¿Verdad Yui?, jeje esta bien, solo te pido que te cuides mucho, y si necesitas ayuda no dudes en avisarme- Le contesto el ángel corrector

-Claro que si, Haruna- le prometio Yui alzando su dedo pulgar, como signo de que todo estará bien. En ese momento las dos se fueron corriendo a la enfermería.

Mientras tanto en la Sala de Chat de los Correctores, se encuentra un Profesor Inukai, muy apurado frente a la computadora, analizando el nuevo brote de virus que amenaza la RedCom de nuevo, bueno realmente no sabia si era un virus u otra cosa.

-Profesor, ha descubierto algo sobre este posible virus- le pregunto el siempre apuesto y líder de los Correctores.

-Aun no Control, me temo que tendrán que ir directamente al sitio para averiguar de que se trata, y traer alguna muestra para analizar- dijo preocupado el profesor.

-No se preocupe Profesor Inukai, ya esta en camino Yui- dijo I.R.

-¿Yui ya esta por venir?- pregunto el 2do Corrector, que alzo las cejas y no pudo disimular una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad. – Hace mucho tiempo que no la vemos, ya tenia, digo, ejem ya teníamos mucho tiempo que no la vemos-

Todos los correctores estaban muy felices porque pronto verían a su amiga, les hubiera gustado verla en un momento de mayor tranquilidad, y no por un problema de la red, aun así sabia que podrían resolver el asunto gracias al gran entusiasmo de la risueña correctora humana.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala, para dar paso a Yui Kasuga.

-Amigooss- fue lo primero que grito Yui llena de felicidad, a lo que todos los correctores fueron a abrazarla.

-Eco, como has estado, ¿como esta la Red del Bosque?- pregunto la castaña.

-Muy bien- dijo el pequeño de los correctores – Neti y yo, hemos estado al pendiente tanto del bosque, como de los animales sin dueño que llegan al lugar buscando refugio.

-Que bueno, Eco, me da mucho gusto, jeje y ustedes Paz, Follow, Rescue, Ante, como les ha ido.-

-Jum, estaba muy feliz en la red de Isla Vacacional, viviendo de la paz y tranquilidad, pero..- en ese momento alguien lo empuja por detrás.

-Yo he estado a lado del viejo Paz, de que no le pase nada- interrumpió en ese momento Follow.

-A quien le dices viejo, vas a ver- dijo Paz.

Y comenzó una pequeña discusión entre Paz y Follow, pero a Yui solo le quedo mas que reír, sabia que ellos así se llevan, luego vio como unas manos los jalaron de la orejas a ambos y se los llevo arrastrando, se trataba de la simpática enfermera.

-Yui, siento mucho que ellos te reciban de esta manera, pero los tendré que llevar a la enfermería, a estos dos siempre los tengo que estar curando las heridas, jeje, pero me da mucho gusto que hayas venido, eres bienvenida- así dijo Rescue llevándose a unos adoloridos Paz y Follow.

-¿Has venido a buscar acaso a un héroe?, se escucho la voz del líder de los correctores -sabes que yo siempre estaré dispuesto a salvar damiselas en peligro como tu….-

El segundo corrector se adelanto a Control, pues no le gusto mucho la forma en que se dirigió éste a Yui.

-Discúlpalo, Yui, creo que al enterarse que hay un nuevo virus que combatir, lo animo mucho- dijo Synchro con una pequeña sonrisa brotándole una pequeña gota por la cabeza n_nU

-No te preocupes Synchro, me da mucho gusto saber que están bien todos mis amigos los correctores, y tu, este…¿Cómo has estado?- dijo la chica de ojos claros y castaños.

-Yo, ejem, estoy bien, he estado con Control en la red de los héroes, ya que no quise regresar a la red del Centro Vacacional, me trae malos recuerdos.- dijo Synchro al tiempo que giraba la cabeza de un lado, pues le daba algo de pena mirar a los ojos a la correctora.

-Jeje, yo digo que tienes miedo de regresar a ser Pulgoso de nuevo, pero no debes sentirte así, ya que extraño tu forma de lobo- dijo la chica corrector.

El sincronizador, disimulo un pequeño sonrojo a la vez que se llevaba a Control a rastras.

-Ante ¿y tu como esta…? Empezó a preguntar Yui al tiempo que es interrumpida por una alarma que sonó en la Sala de Chat.

-Siento interrumpirlos correctores- dijo el Profesor, - Pero tienen que ir a la Red de los Cuentos de Hadas ya, para solucionar el problema, necesito que Paz, Follow, Eco y Control, se queden conmigo para analizar el sistema, mientras que Synchro, Ante, Rescue, I.R. y Yui, vayan al lugar de la infección.

Los correctores asintieron, a excepción de Control, que quería ir al lugar de la batalla, tampoco le agradaba la idea de no estar cerca de Ante, ya que su instinto de héroe así le hacia pensar.

-Pero Profesor, yo necesito ir, soy su líder, debo estar en el lugar para…-lo interrumpió su creador.

-Lo siento mucho Control, pero vas a hacer mas de ayuda aquí, si la situación se pone mas tensa, iras a ayudarlos, de mientras no.- dijo su creador.

Control se fue a un lado de la sala. – Porque siempre hacen a un lado a su líder.-

Correctores ya es hora- dijo en voz alta el profesor.

Yui se apresuro a acercarse a Ante diciéndole – No tuvimos tiempo de charlar, espero que cuando regresemos de la misión, me predigas mi futuro, y tomemos té juntas.

Ante asintió con la cabeza, en ese mismo momento los 5 correctores entraban a la red virtual de los Cuentos de Hadas.

Cuando llegaron al sitio, estaba devastado, el cielo estaba ennegrecido, con truenos, relámpagos y fuertes vientos y a lo lejos, muy cerca de donde estaba la famosa casita de jengibre, se alzaba un gigantesco tornado, que ya había dañado gran parte del lugar.

Aquí termina el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado, siento que comencé lento, pero por favor no se pierdan el fic, realmente tengo pensado en una buena historia.

El siguiente capitulo se llamará: Archivo 02: Ante y el misterio de tornado.


	2. Arch 02: Ante y el Misterio del Tornado

Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo, de vuelta, de regreso para traerles la 2da parte de este fic, realmente no quiero dejarlo morir, pero es que realmente siempre ando ocupada, mi trabajo me exprime mucho, pero no me quejare aquí, jojojojo.

Gracias a LLink por tu comentario, a mi también me gusta mucho tu fic, lo espero con ansias. jeje

Espero les guste, disfrútenla.

Todos los personajes de esta historia no son mios, sino de su autora Kia Asamiya-san

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Archivo 02: Ante y el misterio del Tornado.**

-Cuidadoooo, Yui – grito Synchro al tiempo que jalaba a la chica hacia él para alejarla del lugar en donde había ocurrido algo muy doloroso, se podría decir que una catástrofe.

-Nooo, Synchro, déjame ir, es que, es que.. simplemente tengo que salvar a An…te..- dijo Yui al tiempo que caía inconscientemente en los brazos del 2do corrector, y regresaba a su vestimenta del colegio.

_Unas horas antes…_

-Yui, según mis datos, estamos ya en la Red de los cuentos de hadas, se puede sentir una presencia extraña, pero aun no se visualiza de que se trata, por favor todos tenga cuidado - explico Rescue al nuevo equipo operativo, conformado por I.R., Ante, Synchro, Yui y claro también la propia Rescue.

-Entendido, Rescue – dijo Yui, al mismo tiempo todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Los correctores empezaron a caminar en ese mundo devastado en la red de los cuentos, conforme iban caminando se dieron cuenta que ya no era aquella llena de bosques, con el amplio campo verde, lleno de vida y aventuras, ahora solo se veía el pasto amarillento, los arboles estaban prácticamente arrancados desde las raíz, no se veía a ninguno de los personajes que habitan ese lugar, no se encontraban las brujas ofreciendo manzanas rojas, ni caballeros con elegantes armaduras, ni el niño Pedro gritando que viene el lobo, ni sapos hablando, ni grandes torres, todo eso se convirtió en ruinas, y la famosa casita de jengibre donde una vez tuvieron problemas Yui y Lobo Guerrero con la bruja, estaba sin techo, las paredes hechas de galleta se encontraban como si estuviera a mitad de construcción, se podía ver el interior, con cosas tiradas, todo hecho pedazos.

En ese momento un fuerte rayo cayo cerca de la casita de pan, el cielo de por si ya estaba nublado, ahora se puso mas oscuro, aun mas, las nubes empezaron a chocar entre si, en ese momento empezaron a distinguir la descendencia de fuertes ráfagas de viento, el causante: Un tornado.

-Chicos, mis predicciones me dicen que ese tornado nos atacará en cualquier momento – grito Ante, en ese momento todos empezaron a prepararse.

- Traje Elemental, descarga milagrosaaa – pronuncio Yui y la famosa transformación de la chica castaña se empezó a llevar acabo; finalizando beso el bastón mágico después dijo su frase que siempre la caracteriza – Aquí esta Corrector Yui, salvando el día –

La diadema de Rescue empezó a emitir un sonido, se abrió el aparato y mostro un pequeño punto en el centro - Yui, Ante tiene razón, mi radar esta emitiendo una señal de alerta que se encuentra en ese tornado, pero aun no tenemos pruebas si se trata de un virus u otra cosa – se puso algo triste la 5ta corrector por no saber ante que se estaban enfrentando.

-No te preocupes, Rescue por lo menos sabemos que el enemigo que tenemos que enfrentar es ese tornado, muchas gracias, también a ti Ante – dijo Yui.

-Perdón que las interrumpa, chicas pero ese tornado se esta volviendo cada vez mas fuerte – les menciono algo apurado IR – tenemos que elaborar un plan de cómo atacarlo.

_Mientras tanto en la Sala de Chat._

- Profesor, ¿ha descubierto algo que tenga que ver con la nueva amenaza que nos estamos enfrentado? – le pregunto Control, a un muy concentrado profesor Inukai.

- He revisado todos los datos que hay sobre la RedCom, lo único que les puedo decir es que no es un virus, el problema es saber de que se trata, porque tiene como algo en particular que lo podemos confundir con un virus, pero ¿Qué es? – se intrigo mas el creador de la RedCom

En uno de las varias pantallas verdes que se abrían con rapidez por la forma de búsqueda, ya que la RedCom es muy extensa y tiene una diversidad de datos, a Control se le hizo extraño un archivo en particular, la paso por alto y siguió buscando, pero su conciencia lo traicionaba diciéndole, - Y… bueno no se, si ése es el dato en especial que andamos buscando, ¿Se lo digo al profesor?, pero se ve un poco diferente a los demás datos, de hecho nunca había visto ese tipo – Aquel dato al que se refería Control se mostraba como una especie de carpeta vieja, con un diseño poco anticuado, como si hubiera sido olvidada por los años.

-Chicos, profesor, creo que he descubierto algo – menciono el corrector de cabello azul.

Así que todos los que se encontraban en la sala de chat, dejaron su lugar para dirigirse rápidamente donde se encontraba Control, vieron la carpeta de extraña forma, lo único que pensaron los correctores es que se trataba de algo sin mucha importancia, a lo que el viejo corrector Paz dijo:

– Mmm este muchacho nada mas nos hace perder el tiempo, no veo ese dato como algo especial, mas bien parece algo viejo y anticuado -.

-Claro, como tu Paz, jejeje – se burlo el chico bonachon, el séptimo corrector Follow

-¿Vas a empezar con tus chistes malos? – le contesto.

- Chicos, como su líder les ordeno que se tranquilicen – les dijo Control.

Mientras hacían otra discusión Paz, Follow, y Control haciendo de intermediario, el pequeño Eco, no se resistió más y abrió la carpeta. Ésta carpeta contenía un montón de datos más, y también una foto, en donde aparece un sujeto y el Profesor.

-¿Quién es él? – pregunto el pequeño 3er corrector.

Cuando se dio cuenta el profesor Inukai, no pudo mas que abrir los ojos enormemente, y se acerco mas a la computadora en donde estaba la foto. Esa persona se le hacia algo conocida; seguidamente empezó a teclear muy rápido como si tratara de buscar un elemento final para explicar sobre la persona que aparece en esa foto.

- Wow, si que tiene mucho tiempo esa foto, fue tomada hace 10 años, cuando empezó la elaboración de la RedCom junto con el Padre de Shinozaki, su nombre es Watsuki Ichinose, fue un gran amigo, y el estuvo al frente de un proyecto alterno que tiene que ver con ustedes los correctores.

- ¿Con nosotros profesor? pregunto Control, y ¿sabe de que trata esta carpeta?

- Siento decirles que yo tampoco se cual es el contenido de esto, pues estaba tan concentrado preparando el lanzamiento de la RedCom, que Watsuki le dedico bastante tiempo al proyecto de ustedes, tanto así que no lo tomamos en cuenta cuando nació la RedCom y se deslindo de estos planes –

- Pero profesor, ¿a nosotros nos creo hace 10 años? pensamos que fue mucho después de crear a Grosser ¿o no?.- se extraño mucho Eco al preguntar.

-En efecto Eco, yo los cree después de lo sucedido con Grosser – expreso Inukai algo nervioso porque tenia que confesarles algo – Chicos, su creación fue hace poco, pero su planeación de creación, fue exactamente hace 10 años atrás.

Todos se quedaron como confusos, se miraban unos a otros, entonces eso quiere decir que el profesor ya planeaba crearlos junto con la RedCom. Inukai los observo a todos y dando un profundo respiro les dijo – Creo que es hora de que sepan la verdad de su creación, y porque no fue al mismo tiempo en que salió a la luz la RedCom, y porque otra persona tenia este proyecto.

_Yendo a los recuerdos de Inukai_

Inukai se encontraba en una gran sala de juntas, en donde estaban varios colaboradores, para hacer el anuncio del gran lanzamiento de la RedCom.

-Caballeros, me alegra decirles que lo hemos logrado, y pronto será el nacimiento de una nueva era para todos los humanos, en donde podremos interactuar en diversos lugares, ya sea en el Colegio o hasta en el hogar, yendo a diversos lugares, y sobre todo que las personas de todo el mundo podrán conocer a nuevas personas y hacerse de nuevos amigos; dejemos todo preparado, esperemos que no nos falte nada y que esto señores sea todo un éxito.

Los demás personas sentadas en la mesa, empezaron a aplaudir y a levantarse a felicitar a Inukai, todos fueron a estrechar su mano, todo era risas luego venia la famosa foto del recuerdo. Se escucho "click" en la cámara fotográfica y después de eso se abrieron fuertemente la puertas de la Sala de Juntas.

- Inukai, ¿dónde estas Inukai? – empezó a gritar fuertemente un joven de complexión delgada, de 1.55 de alto aproximadamente de 18 años de edad, pero un gran conocedor de computadoras y programas de software, de cabello algo corto, pero el fleco largo que le cubría parte de su cara; pero ¿como este muchacho sabia tanto de computadoras?, su maestro: El Profesor Inukai.

- Watsuki, ¿Sucede algo? ¿Hubo algún problema? Pregunto un Inukai tratando de salir de entre las personas.

- No ha pasado nada, pero puede suceder si no hablamos pronto, por favor, necesitamos hablar, es sobre el proyecto CR.

El creador de la RedCom no sabia que tan grave era el asunto, así que se dirigió a los demás, diciéndoles: - Señores, les pido que nos dejen solos –

Cuando se desocupo la Sala, Watsuki se dirigió a la mesa, y aventó unas carpetas, la carpeta que quedo de primero se abrió y se logro ver varios escritos y la foto de un sujeto, se trataba de un chico de cabello azul, con fleco largo y vestía un uniforme rojo, con una chaqueta blanca y esta era adornada por una esfera de color rojo incrustada en el pecho. Se trataba del 1er corrector.

- Inukai, he quedado fascinado con la creación de RedCom, pero aun más con el proyecto que colocaste en mis manos, el proyecto "Corrector" (CR), se que no fue una idea mía, pero he sabido agregarle vida, características especiales y personalidades propias a cada una de estas personas, que tu mismo diseñaste; se que solo me diste algo de información de cada uno, pero he logrando llenar mas datos a estas carpetas que te hago entrega –

- Gracias, y te pido disculpas por no incluirte plenamente en los proyectos de la RedCom, estas haciendo un magnifico trabajo en la creación de los correctores, pero pienso que todavía no es prioridad que ellos salgan a luz – dijo Inukai.

- Pero ¿como puede decir eso?, - se empezó a exasperar el joven -Claro que los va a necesitar en un futuro, y también cuando se inaugure la RedCom mañana, son en total 8 correctores, como por ejemplo él – tomo la carpeta del 1er Corrector y se la mostro – Mire, él es Control, y su función es el de ser el regulador en la Red, pero a parte le he integrado una especie de poder extra; ¿ve esta esfera de color rojo? Se llama "prisma" con el puede controlar su poder, como el de hiper-velocidad para cuando llegue a enfrentar batallas, además de contar con una característica mas, su prisma es regido por el elemento del Viento -.

- Suena muy interesante todo esto Watsuki, realmente estoy sorprendido por el gran entusiasmo que le has puesto, pero yo no entiendo ¿cuál es problema que querías decirme? -.

- Es sobre un poder extra que le quiero colocar a correctores, pero no he podido lograr que se integre en los prismas de cada uno de ellos, estos poderes nuevos parecen tener una vida propia, puede ser tan inestable que temo pueda causar algún efecto secundario en ellos, o peor aun, pueden tomar el lugar de ellos y apoderarse de ellos, bueno aun no es muy seguro, es solo una suposición- . dijo el joven de fleco negro.

- Pero, ¿quieres que los integre a la RedCom?, me preocupa que algo tan inestable como dices pueda afectar a todos, definitivamente no – levanto la voz el Profesor – Yo lo único que te pedí fue que hicieras la programación adecuada de los correctores, todo lo que me dices de tener mas poder, eso puede volver loco a cualquiera y podría caer en manos equivocadas; yo digo que todavía no saldrán a la luz y se tendrá que realizar experimentos mas a fondo – puntualizo.

- Esto no es posible Profesor – grito el muchacho – No creo que todo esto me vaya a volver loco por querer mas poder, no quiero creerme mas que la persona que me enseño tantas cosas, es que yo solo… yo solo.. – en los ojos de Watsuki empezaron a caer lagrimas – yo solo quiero que tomen en cuenta a los programas que he desarrollado en este tiempo, los considero como mis propios hijos; si no toma mi petición, tendré que retirarme de todo, porque no quiero sentir mas dolor- el joven científico ya mas tranquilo, tomo las carpetas y se las dio a Inukai – Tome, he dejado todo preparado para cuando usted necesite de los correctores, esto también se encuentra en los datos de la computadora principal; y por ultimo, sobre lo que le comente de los nuevos elementos para los prismas – se detuvo un momento el muchacho- bueno, no creo que le perjudique en un futuro, esperemos que no – diciendo esto, Watsuki se retiro de la Sala.

_Regresando a la Sala de Chat_

- Entonces, esto quiere decir que ¿Watsuki era como nuestro padre? – pregunto el pequeño corrector, luego del relato que platico el profesor.

-Si Eco, podría decirse que si – le contesto Inukai – El diseñó todo lo que son ustedes ahora –

- ¿Entonces, díganos ¿porque no salimos al mismo tiempo que la RedCom? – pregunto algo molesto el 1er corrector.

- Bueno chicos, es que yo estaba cegado con el lanzamiento de la RedCom, después del progreso y el éxito que obtuvimos, me di cuenta de mi error de no tomar entre mis planes a Watsuki, me dedique a buscarlo, pero así como él dijo desapareció y no lo volví a ver; luego empecé a buscar el proyecto "Corrector" en los datos de la computadora, me familiarice con ustedes, y decidí que todo lo que él creo no seria en vano – puntualizo el director de la RedCom.

- ¿Y sobre ese elemento extra que iban a instalarnos, que sucedió con eso?, me hubiera gustado tener nuevos poderes jeje– se rio Follow

- Buena pregunta Follow, pero eso también me he estado preguntando todos estos años, ¿en donde habrán quedado esos datos, y si realmente eran peligrosos?, dijo Inukai.

En ese momento empezó a sonar una alarma en toda la Sala.

- Profesor, creo que hay problemas en donde se encuentran Yui y los demás – grito Control muy impaciente – Es necesario que vayamos a ayudarles.

- Aun no Control – se levanto Inukai - Necesitamos darles mas tiempo, tenemos que asegurarnos bien de que se trata esto, y poder ayudarles mejor.

Control no tuvo mas remedio que tragarse su orgullo y seguir trabajando, algo lo inquietaba; en ese instante no se dio cuenta que el prisma que se encontraba en su mano, empezó a brillar muy poco.

_Regresando a la Red de los Cuentos una batalla estaba por empezar._

- Yui, necesito que dirijas el ataque a tu derecha, mis predicciones me dicen que habrá un punto débil dentro de 20segundos – dijo la predicadora.

- Entendido Ante, Synchro necesito que me brindes tu poder – se apuro a decir la corrector humana.

- Claro Yui – asintió Synchro, y su poder salió de su prisma instalado en su pecho para dirigirse directamente al ConCom de la castaña.

- Prisma Corrector, instalar yaaaaa – y empezó la transformación de Yui del elemento fuego – Descarga Completa –

- Bombardeo Flamas – empezó a gritar Yui, y una infinidad de bolas de fuego empezaron a salir del centro del bastón.

Pero el tornado se hizo a un lado y solo se incremento más dirigiéndose después hacia Yui, que en ese momento volvió a su traje de hada.

- Corrector iniciaaaarr yaaaa – y varias estrellas amarillas se dirigieron al tornado, pero este no cesaba acercándose mas a la chica

De repente ella sintió como fue empujada por alguien tomando su lugar, y así siendo llevada dentro del tornado, se trataba de Ante.

-Anteee, noooo – grito Yui – Me escuchas Ante, Ante…

En ese momento, el tornado dejo de girar poco a poco, los vientos fuertes se hacían mas leves, lentos y menos visibles, dejando ver la silueta de una Ante en brazos de otra silueta más.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto irritado el 2do corrector.

La silueta de la otra persona se dejo ver luego de que se disipo el viento; se trataba de una mujer muy hermosa, de larga cabellera del mismo color que el de Ante verde oscuro, solo que ésta tenia el cabello muy lacio, en la frente tenia una tiara terminando con largos lazos entrelazando en algunos de sus cabellos, su tono de piel era de color verde ligero, con pequeñas pecas en la cara, vistiendo una falda larga, con cortes abiertos y largos a los lados de color blanco, con un top también blanco y exuberante figura, con unos guantes ligeros que en la parte de la palma no le cubría, estaba descalza pues también flotaba como lo hace Ante y por ultimo tenia un prisma de color rojo, en el centro de su pecho, pero este prisma era diferente, pues en vez de redondo terminaba de forma hexagonal, como su fuera un rubí cortado.

- Hola y bienvenidos, jeje – se rio la chica mientas tenia en sus brazos a una inconsciente Ante – veo que por fin obtuve lo que quería, aunque quería un pez mas gordo – y giro su cabeza viendo a Yui – Pero no importa, no creo que puedan superar mi fuerza con esos poderes tan pobres, jajajaja.

- Regrésanos a Ante, seas quien seas – grito la 5ta corrector.

- ¿Regresar?, jajaja lo siento mucho, pero ella viene conmigo, tengo que saber mas sobre mi complemento – comento la chica peliverde.

- ¿Tu complemento? ¿A que te refieres?- contesto Yui.

La nueva chica que apareció ante ellos, miro a Yui y cambio su rostro – No tengo porque darte explicaciones, ya lo sabrás con el tiempo, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta: ¿Quiero saber si puedes escucharme decir mi nombre?-

- ¿Tu nombre?, pero ni nos has dicho como te llamas – aclaro la líder del grupo.

La chica de la tiara empezó diciendo: Mi nombre es espero logres escucharme.

Yui se extraño mucho, la chica lo repitió dos veces mas y la correctora no pudo escuchar el nombre, solo veía como se movían los labios sin emitir sonido.

A lo que la chica que sostenía a Ante le dijo – Veo que aun no puedes escuchar mi nombre, es algo triste, creo que no estas lista, bueno ya llegara el momento en que nos volveremos a ver, de mientras tendré que llevarme a esta chica, como había dicho, no intenten detenerme o me veré a la necesidad de atacarlos –

El prisma de la chica empezó a brillar y fuertes ráfagas empezaron otra vez a dar vueltas alrededor de ella y Ante.

En ese momento Yui fue tras ellas, pero la nueva chica saco un remolino de viento y se la aventó a Yui, fue tan fuerte que la chica corrector salio volando por los aires, ella escucho que alguien la llamaba y solo sintió como fue jalada de la mano y sintió el cuerpo de alguien que la abrazaba fuertemente, se trataba del 2do corrector.

- ¿Yui te encuentras bien? – le dijo Synchro, pero ella se resistió y quería zafarse, e ir tras Ante, pero en ese momento, la chica cayo inconsciente en los brazos del corrector de cabello violeta.

Los correctores, solo veían como se llevaban a su amiga Ante por esa mujer, mientras se ponían alrededor de Yui, con un nudo en la garganta, sin saber que tipo de consecuencias trajo esta batalla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y aquí acaba el fic amigos, bueno el final de este capitulo, no se espanten, espero les haya gustado mucho, y esperen el siguiente capitulo, estoy tratando de subir mi fic, un viernes si y un viernes no, jijiji para poder coordinarme y me fije una meta. Asi que espero sus comentarios positivos y también los negativos, bueno mas bien constructivos.

Ahh solo tengo una duda, el cabello de Control es Azul o violeta? Esa es mi duda, es que algunos de los fics le ponen azul y yo lo veo de otro color. Jeje.

Y sorry no hubo en este capitulo mucho SynchroxYui, (buuuuu te pasas Valaina) pero si tuvieron sus abracitos, aunque se dio por el momento del trama. XDD Les promento que en el siguiente si habrá un poco mas.

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo:

Archivo 03: Complementos


	3. Archivo 03: Complementos

Hola, hola a todos!

Quiero pedirles una disculpa por atrasarme un poco en subir mi fic, es que me cambiaron mi horario en el trabajo y salía muy tarde, bueno en fin, no creo que quieran escuchar toda mi historia hohohoho.

Muchas gracias a Shi-P-Dream, por tus consejos, realamente siento que si tu lo dices hay que tomarlo mucho en cuenta, solo que soy nueva en esto, y no se donde deshabilitar esa opción sobre las opiniones de los invitados, si me puedes decir, gracias. Jeje

A HolyBlack por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, y que LLink te haya comentado, me pone muy feliz, también me gusta mucho su fic.

Ah si, otra disculpa, seguramente a todos los que me tienen como autor favorito (muchas gracias), les llego que el 2do capitulo lo subi, pero creo que como 4 veces, sooooorryyy, es que aun soy novata, espero me tengan paciencia.

Bueno ahora si, ahí va el fic.

**Archivo 03: Complementos**

En un panorama sin vida, desolado, con un cielo negro y un ambiente sin esperanza se encontraba aquel lugar en donde momentos antes habían peleado una batalla que estaba destinada a perderse, pero no solo la batalla, sino también a una compañera, la corrector #4, mientras que la otra chica del mismo color de cabello que ella, les gano con muy poco esfuerzo.

La lluvia se empezó a hacerse presente, agregando todavía más a ese lugar tétrico, donde la líder de los correctores, se encontraba a nivel de la tierra que poco a poco se hizo lodo, formándose pequeños charcos alrededor de sus pies y manos, solo su cabeza estaba sobre el regazo del 2do corrector abrazándola y mencionando su nombre varias veces; la lluvia escondía las lagrimas que caían sigilosamente en cada uno de los correctores presentes, pues tenían bastante motivo como para estar así.

Con una voz quebrada, pero tratando de imponerse ante lo sucedió, Rescue hablo:

- Synchro, creo que debemos regresar con el Profesor Inukai y con los demás para que pueda revisar a Yui, e informarles sobre lo que acabamos de pasar-.

El #2 corrector no contesto, aun se aferraba a ella, ningún sonido se emitió, él no estaba seguro si escucho a alguien decir algo o solo fue su imaginación, el ver a Yui en ese estado, lo estaba empezando a volver loco.

I.R. también estaba mudo, los sucesos que acababan de pasar fueron tan rápidos, que no podía creer que Ante no estuviera con ellos, y que Yui estuviera tirada, inconsciente; ellos siempre salían airosos de sus batallas, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Rescue hizo una esfuerzo enorme para estar tranquila y tratar de hablar con los correctores que se encontraban en la Sala de Chat; ella realmente no sabia como iban a reaccionar, ¿de que manera se los contaría?, sentía que no era la indicada para dar malas noticias, pero tanto Synchro como I.R. están atónitos ante tal circunstancia; por fin alzo el brazo a la altura de su pecho, con el ConCom listo empezó a comunicarse, el primero en contestarle rápidamente fue el líder de los correctores.

-Chicos, - Control se encontraba muy animado – me alegra de que se comuniquen, a que no saben lo que hemos descubierto, es algo sobre… - de repente Control se dio cuenta que Rescue no decía nada, la vio muy triste, y no es muy común en ella – Ey! ¿Paso algo? – él cambio su expresión – Rescue contéstame, ¿qué paso?-.

- Control, ven… - Rescue quien había sido fuerte hasta en ese momento, en aquel lugar oscuro y la lluvia cayendo sobre su cabello rubio , rompió el llanto nuevamente y así entrando en un estado de shock- … ven por nosotros… por favor-. Y con un fuerte estruendo de un rayo se corto la comunicación.

_Unas horas después…_

La #5 corrector se despertó, dándose cuenta que se encontraba ya en la Sala de Chat, pero en la sección donde tienen varias camas de reposo, en una de ellas, se encontraba I.R. que aun dormía, de pronto escucho la voz suave de un infante.

- Rescue, ya despertaste, que bueno que estas bien, le voy a avisar a los demás – dijo el pequeño Eco quien rápidamente fue a decirle a los demás.

Luego se empezaron a escuchar varios pasos, y abriendo paso al Profesor, Control, Paz, Follow y a Eco.

- ¿Como te sientes Rescue? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Dónde esta Ante?, - Control se empezó a desesperar y tomando a la rubia de los brazos la agito fuertemente subiendo su tono de voz – Contéstame Rescue ¿Dónde esta Ante?.

Paz y Follow tuvieron que sujetar los brazos a un agitado Control mientras seguía haciendo preguntas a Rescue; pero ella, solo se quedaba callada, y miraba a cada uno de ellos, ya estaba un poco mas tranquila, sintiéndose un poco más aliviada, dirigió la mirada a su creador.

-Profesor, ¿Cómo esta Yui? – su voz sonaba algo quebrada, y baja de tono.

-Ella esta en otra sección, tuvimos que conectarle unos aparatos, pero no te preocupes, algunas personas de la Red Medica vinieron a orientarnos sobre las maquinas, puedes estar tranquila.

- ¿Y donde esta Synchro? – pregunta la enfermera rubia.

- El esta bien, no tiene heridas graves, pero desde que lo trajimos no ha hablado, le hemos hecho preguntas, pero ninguna contesta, se encuentra a lado de Yui y no ha dejado de sujetar su mano, se nota bastante triste, así que.. – el profesor miro directamente a los ojos de Rescue – espero tu me puedas decir que fue lo que paso en esa red -.

Rescue asintió la cabeza, empezando a relatar lo que sucedió al Profesor y a los demás Correctores.

_En esos momentos en la Colegio Scroll_

Haruna trataba de estar atenta a la clase, pero la tenia mas preocupada su amiga Yui, que aun se encontraba en la enfermería, se le hacia raro que aun no regresara, pues el tiempo en la RedCom son mas horas que en la vida real; ya pasaba del medio día y seguía preguntándose: - ¿Qué habrá pasado con Yui?, aun no regresa de la RedCom, espero no haya pasado algo malo, no Haruna no pienses mal – se preguntaba la pelirosa – Quisiera comunicarme con el Profesor, pero no quiero que se alarme con mi llamada, pienso que será mejor ir a verla cuando acabe la clase.

Mientras se preguntaba que hacer, sonó el timbre dando por concluida la clase, ella decidió ir rápidamente a verla, pero se dio cuenta que no había terminado de resolver un problema de matemáticas, así que se apuro a resolverla, era algo un poco complicado, pero ya después de aplicar la formula correcta todo fue mas sencillo, pues claro no hay problema para una de las mejores de la clase.

Cuando termino de hacerla, la envió por mail al profesor, y se dispuso a salir del salón, pero una voz la detuvo.

-Ey! Haruna, ¿vas a venir a comer con nosotras? – era la voz entusiasta de Akiko.

-Lo siento mucho chicas, pero hoy no puedo, tengo algo que hacer en… en… la Biblioteca.- contesto.

-Uy, si seguro, aja, seguramente tendrás una "cita" con Takashi en la Biblioteca. Dijo Reiko al fondo del salón riéndose y tomando su caja del almuerzo.

El Ángel de los Correctores se empezó a sonrojar por las palabras de su amiga, pues le hubiera gustado que fuera verdad. – Shhh, Reiko no grites eso en el salón, te pueden oír.-

- Pero Haruna, si solo estamos nosotras tres.- le contesto la chica de cabello morado mientras se llevaba la mano en la frente. – Ay Haruna, andas enamorada.-

Ella empezó a ver a su alrededor y efectivamente estaban solo ellas tres, - ¿tanto me tarde? , ohh no, tengo que ir a ver a Yui – pensó en sus adentros la correctora.

Reiko bajo de las escaleras del salón para reunirse con ellas, mientras les preguntaba. – oigan no se les hace raro que Yui no haya venido a la escuela, no es muy común en ella que falte, siempre se queda dormida en el salón, pero no es de faltar; ¿alguna de ustedes les dijo que no iba a venir?-.

- A mi no .- contesto Akiko.

Haruna no quería decirle a sus compañeras que Yui si se encontraba en la escuela, pero no precisamente tomando una siesta, sino dormida por estar en el mundo virtual, no quería que le empezaran a hacer preguntas, por eso ella dijo: - Mmm, no chicas, a mi tampoco me dijo nada, bueno las dejo, realmente tengo que buscar un libro en la biblioteca y devolver otro, nos vemos después del receso- diciendo esto partió rápidamente, se fijo que no la vieran sus amigas y fue directo a la enfermería.

Ya encontrándose ahí, vio como su amiga aun seguía profundamente dormida, lo bueno es que solo se encontraba ella, pues la enfermera en turno le dijo que se quedara a cuidarla pues quería salir a comer, así que solo estaban ellas dos, era increíble que aun siguiera dormida, normalmente cuando hay algún virus que tratar, no tarda ni dos horas en volver, pero si ella seguía en esa situación, es porque realmente pasaba algo extraño.

Ella tomo la mano de Yui y le pregunto como si quisiera que en ese momento su amiga le respondiera. - ¿Yui, que te pasa?, ¿Será que estas bien? Amiga por favor, tienes que regresar.- De repente el sonido de alerta irrumpió sus pensamientos, se trataba de su ConCom y en él, la imagen del Profesor se hizo presente.

-Haruna, necesito que vengas a la Sala de Chat rápido, han pasado varias cosas y necesito que juntos resolvamos la situació dijo rápidamente el profesor Inukai.

-Entendido profesor, pero, ¿Paso algo malo?, ¿Yui esta bien?.

-Lo sabrás cuando llegues.- contesto el Profesor, al tiempo que se desconectaba.

_De regreso en la Sala de Chat_

Después del relato de Rescue, todos están muy tristes por la sucedido con Ante, algunos de los correctores lo tomaron con calma, hasta el pequeño Eco que si derramo lagrimas, pero trataba de ser fuerte frente a sus compañeros; solamente Control, no le hacia honor a su nombre en ese momento, fue el que se puso mas histérico, tuvo varios momentos de rabia, de impotencia, de furia pues empezó a arrojar sillas por todas partes, después vino el momento de tristeza, de llanto y por último el sentimiento de culpa por reclamarse a si mismo y no insistir en ir a la misión, se preguntaba que tal vez si hubiera ido, habría salvado a Ante.

Follow tuvo que llevarse a Control a otra Sala, para tranquilizarlo y no haga mas destrozos, algunos médicos de la red Medica le dieron algunos calmantes, pero todo el ruido realizado antes por Control, hizo que I.R. despertara.

- ¿Dondé estoy? Ehh? Profesor, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?, pregunto el mapache amarillo.

- Ya estas aquí con nosotros I.R. ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto su creador.

-Ohh no profesor, chicos, Ante esta… esta…-

-Tranquilo I.R. si ya nos conto Rescue por lo que pasaron allá, solo queremos saber como te sientes. Pregunto nuevamente Inukai.

- Bien, me encuentro bien.- contesto algo desganado el 8tvo corrector.

-Bueno chicos, debo hacer una llamada, después de realizarla, necesito que todos nos dirijamos a la Sala principal.- en ese momento entro Follow con Control mas calmado.

Después de terminar la llamada, el profesor se dirigió a la Sala Principal por los largos pasillos, seguido por todos los correctores y cuando se abrió la puerta, Haruna ya los estaba esperando.

Inukai le dio la bienvenida, ella lo saludo cordialmente y también a los correctores, la invitaron a sentarse, ya estando todos sentados junto a la mesa principal, el creador de la RedCom, empezó a explicarle a Haruna lo que sucedió con Yui, con Ante y los demás correctores que fueron a la Mision.

La pelirosa, no pudo mas que llevarse la manos a la boca por la impotencia y el llanto sigiloso se hizo presente, quería ir a ver a su amiga en ese momento, se preguntaba porque Yui no la llamo; se levanto estrepitosamente del asiento, cuando de repente una de las puertas de abrió para dar paso al 2do corrector.

-Muchachos, ella esta… – fueron las primeras palabras que emitió Synchro dejando a sus compañeros algo perplejos después de que llevaba horas sin hablar.- Yui acaba de despertar.

En ese momento todos se levantaron de golpe y fueron casi corriendo a donde se encontraba Yui, que efectivamente ya había abierto los ojos y poco a poco se fue sentando en la cama; Haruna se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Muchacha, ya nos habías espantado de que no despertabas, que bueno que estas ya con nosotros.- dijo el anciano Paz, notándose felizmente al ver a su amiga despierta.

-Tu siempre serás la fuerte del grupo, así que échale muchas ganas Yui- le dijo Follow con su peculiar sonrisa dándole ánimos.

Los correctores le dieron sus muestras de apoyo a la chica castaña, que poco a poco dejo ver ligeramente su sonrisa al sentirse cerca de los que mas quería, pero rápidamente se cruzo por su mente el recuerdo de su amiga Ante, en sus pensamientos estaba aquella promesa que se habían hecho ella y la 4ta correctora sobre predecir su futuro y de tener una convivencia juntas, tomando el té junto a Rescue y Haruna; gruesas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos color miel, y dirigiendo su mirada a Inukai dijo: Profesor, yo… no… lo siento mucho, no pude hacer nada…todo fue rápido, ella…

-Tranquila Yui, ya me contaron lo que ocurrió allá, me alegra que ya estas bien, no debes preocuparte, todo estará bien, ya lo veras, y creo que deberías de darle las gracias a Synchro, pues estuvo contigo en todo momento, desde que fuimos por ustedes y cuando estuviste en observación.

El 2do corrector se sonrojo rápidamente, y miro hacia el otro lado para que no viera Yui la cara que tenia, tosiendo al mismo tiempo para disimular el ambiente.

-Muchas gracias Synchro- dijo Yui mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas y con una voz un poco mas animada.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos, creo que es hora de unir el rompecabezas que tenemos frente a nosotros, necesitamos dar nuestros testimonios sobre los sucesos de hoy porque parece ser que lo que vivieron nuestros compañeros en la red de los cuentos de hadas y lo que descubrimos en la computadora, tienen algo en común, bueno eso intuyo.- concluyo Inukai.

_En un lugar muy muy lejos del basto mundo de la RedCom_

Se situaba una nueva red, recién creada, pero que había sido invadida por un individuo muy sigilosamente, tanto, que no llamo la atención, así que los correctores no se percataron sobre el problema, la temática de aquel lugar, trataba de al entrar ahí, te encontrabas sobre nubes, mas bien se podría decir que flotabas sobre las nubes, el panorama es totalmente azul, solamente cuando atardecía se tornaba de colores naranjas y rojizos, y por las noches, podías ver la oscuridad iluminada por pequeñas estrellas, muy similar a lo que vemos siempre en nuestro mundo real, la diferencia de esta red, es que no había nada debajo de ello, no podías ver tierra alguna o planeta alguno bajo de ti, lo que hacia especial esa red, es el sueño que todo hombre quería y hacerlo por si mismo, el poder volar. Y cual es el nombre de esa red: La Red del Cielo.

Eso fue lo que llamo la atención de este individuo que lo invadió, pues un sueño tan añorado por los hombres no debía ser compartido, esta persona rápidamente la lleno de estrepitosas ráfagas de viento, nubes negras, con un cielo siempre sombrío y columnas de torbellinos, a ese lugar ya no se le podía decir que era un sueño, mas bien una pesadilla.

El individuo que destrozo aquel hermoso lugar, se trataba de nada menos que la misma persona que hizo destrozos en la Red de los Cuentos de Hadas, la secuestradora de Ante, que llego junto con ella a una torre de nubes negras en forma de espiral que terminaba en punta.

- Ya llegamos corazón, así que despierta que no estamos de vacaciones-. Dijo aquella chica pecosa, en tono de burla y dejando caer a una inconsciente Ante. – Tienes suerte de que el piso de esta torre este hecha de nubes, porque si fuera así, ya no servirías para lo que te tengo preparado.

Ante se despertó, y se reincorporo, miro a su alrededor, y noto que todo su entorno es totalmente diferente a donde ella recuerda haberse encontrado; miro un amplio lugar, el piso estaba totalmente llena de nubes color violeta, en la parte de arriba habían mas nubes pero negras, todo estaba muy alto y alejado, se parecía mucho a las salas donde estaba sentados los reyes en la era medieval, mirando mas se topo con la mujer que ataco a Yui, se levanto rápidamente, y se puso lista para atacar.

La misteriosa chica quiso jugarle una broma a la correctora así que desapareció y volvió a parecer muy cerca de la cara de Ante.

-Buuu!, ¿te espante? – dijo la chica, tirándose a reír a carcajadas, viendo la cara de extrañeza de Ante- Jajajaja, que chistosa eres y que curiosa, me alegra que vayas a ser tu, y no el engreído de Control.

Ante realmente se espanto, pero no precisamente por la broma que le hizo aquella chica, sino que no pudo predecir lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, nunca le había pasado algo así, con excepción de Yui, no pudo predecir que se le acercara tanto, pero algo que la inquieto aun mas, fue lo que dijo sobre ella y su compañero corrector.

-¿A que te refieres sobre "que bueno que vayas a ser tu y no Control? – le pregunto la adivinadora.

La misteriosa chica, dejo de reírse para ponerse seria, y comenzó a levitar lentamente, y dirigiéndose a ella, y le dijo: -Oh pobre chica, ¿así que no tienes la mas remota idea de porque estas aquí? Ok, bien te lo explicare, claro no todo, pero te lo diré de una forma que entiendas.

La chica, empezó a crear fuertes torbellinos dentro del gran salón, numerosas columnas de mini tornados se reunieron a su alrededor, que hicieron alzar su larga cabellera verde, la nubes negras que estaban en la parte de arriba empezaron a moverse por todas partes y estar chocando unas con otras; y en un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo aquel lugar era una catástrofe.

-Hubo una vez- empezó a relatar la chica, mientras todo ese viento le abría paso cada vez que avanzaba – Una persona nos creo, y si digo nos creo es porque existen otras personas a parte de mi, pero que aun no conozco, esa persona nos proporciono información ya insertada en nuestra memoria, no puedo recordar ni su rostro ni su nombre, ésta persona me creo a semejanza de él, según mi información debo encontrar a 2 personas que son llamadas como correctores, de la cual, debo escoger a uno de ellos y hacerla mi complemento.

-¿Tu complemento? – pregunto Ante, aun sin comprender mucho sobre lo que le relataba la chica -¿Qué significa eso?-

-Si, yo debo complementarme con un corrector de elemento Viento, para que mi transformación, sea completada, mira te demostrare- comento la chica pecosa, al tiempo que levanto su brazo derecho, girando su muñeca varias veces, empezó a brillar su prisma hexagonal.

Un gran tornado, con fuerza y destrucción se empezó a crear entre ellas dos, aquella fuerza descomunal, parecía destruir todo lo que estaba adentro de la torre, pero girando ahora la muñeca izquierda y levantando el dedo índice, se debilito rápidamente.

-Yo aun no comprendo que me quieres dar a entender - se puso en guardia de nuevo la correctora.

-¿Que no lo ves? Yo puedo crear fuerza y destrucción en segundos, pero, este poder me gusta, pero a la vez me hace inestable, yo no lo puedo controlar por mucho tiempo, si me llego a pasar del limite me destruirá también, por eso necesito que formes parte de mi, que tu prisma y tu esencia se fusionen en mi, para ser mas fuerte, invencible, con el poder de controlar todo, esa es la información que me dio mi creador; por eso, cuando desperté de mi largo sueño, rápidamente detecte a mis complementos, a una chica y aun chico, o sea Control, otro elemento Viento, el también es muy fuerte, pero su esencia de él, no la sentía semejante a la mía: y otra información incluida en mi memoria, es escoger bien mi complemento, porque si no llega a ser el correcto, uno de los dos o los dos puede ser borrado definitivamente de la Red.

- ¿Y como sabes que yo soy tu complemento?- pregunto aun en guardia Ante.

La chica sonrió y le dijo: - Si puedes escuchar mi nombre, y es el correcto, aunque también Control puede escucharlo. Jeje. Los otros correctores pueden escucharlo pero al momento de decirlo en palabras no podrán ser oídos por los otros, así que ellos no son los indicados y vendría siendo lo mismo; aun así me intriga mucho que aquella chica no haya escuchado mi nombre (refiriéndose a Yui), creo que tendré que reunirme con los otros y tal vez así pueda escucharnos.- se dijo a si misma en sus adentros..

- ¿Ah, si?- hablo fuerte la #4 de los correctores, entonces dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

- Ok, perfecto, solo una cosa mas, cuando escuches mi nombre, romperás el sello que tengo y el inicio de la fusión comenzara, así que prepárate.- la chica empezó a respirar profundamente y sus ojos color verde se tornaron de color plateado, y abriendo los brazos hacia Ante dijo: - Mi nombre es: FuryWind- .

Diciendo esto, los ojos de Ante también se pusieron de color plateado, y la torre empezó a derrumbarse y una esfera de viento se formo alrededor de ellas alzándolas del piso de nubes. La fusión, había comenzado.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, ok chicos, bueno aquí termina el 3er capitulo del fic, pido nuevamente disculpas por atrasarme tanto tiempo, solo quiero decirles que el fic se pone cada vez mas bueno. Si tengo algún errorcito en algo, me dicen, me gusta mucho las opiniones, y gracias por tomarse la molestia en leer mi fic.

Saludos!

Archivo 04: El Corazón de Metal de un Mapache. (nombre tentativo, jeje)


End file.
